


The Morning After

by gnarf



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, Awkward Tension, Guilty Draco Malfoy, M/M, Morning After, Portkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, there'll be an unexpected delay in the departing of our portkeys. Please hold onto your items, we can't be sure how long this will take. Thanks for your understanding.Draco gulped as he looked at the broken cup in his hand. This couldn't be true. His head was about to kill him, and if that wouldn't do it, someone else obviously already stood in line to finish the job.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558204
Comments: 28
Kudos: 177
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth entry for drarropoly 2019! 
> 
> I landed on this lovely prompt:  
> The conversation when Harry and Draco wait together for the group portkey to activate. Choose either 1) UST -OR- 2) awkward morning after -OR- 3) haven't seen each other in years.
> 
> Thank you for your awesome help with the beta Amelior8or 💜

_Ladies and gentlemen, there'll be an unexpected delay in the departing of our portkeys. Please hold onto your items, we can't be sure how long this will take. Thanks for your understanding._

Draco gulped as he looked at the broken cup in his hand. This couldn't be true. His head was about to kill him, and if that wouldn't do it, someone else obviously already stood in line to finish the job. 

"Cast one. Now!" Potter hissed, quiet enough that the others waiting in the same room wouldn't hear him. 

Taking his time, Draco pushed his wand out of his sleeve before casting a Notice-Me-Not and the requested muffling spell. This was a conversation he had tried to avoid at all costs. And now he had to suffer through it while holding on the same portkey as Potter did. 

Of course it had to be his luck that Potter obviously had the same destination as him. 

"What?" Draco asked, knowing exactly what, but not in the mood to make things easy. If he couldn't have an easy way out, he'd make sure Potter wouldn't either. 

"You left without a notice, you prick!" Potter exploded. "And now I find you here with the intention to sneak out of the country! What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"What do you want to hear, Potter?" Draco sighed, his head throbbing. 

"The truth. Or I swear to Merlin I'll make you regret it." Looking up, he found Potter staring at him with a murderous gaze. 

Why was it that nothing ever worked out for him? 

"I needed to get a portkey. As you can see."

"So that's it?" Potter asked, and Draco's heart nearly stopped as he heard something that got dangerously close to disappointment in Potter's voice. "We fuck through one night and then you leave? Got what you wanted? I heard fucking the saviour sells good to the press, I just never expected you to be one of _them_." Potter all but spat the last word. "How much will you get for it?" 

"That's not—" Draco started, but Potter stopped him with a strict gesture of his free hand. 

"I don't want to hear it. I know what I need to know."

"Would you stop and listen for a second, you fucking moron!" Draco hissed, heart beating in his throat. "I didn't come with you to have a story to sell! You very well know that! And I left because I had to leave."

"So why did you have to leave the second I fell asleep?" Potter wouldn't look at him anymore. 

Draco knew that what he had done was wrong. He usually wasn't the type of person who ran away straight after. But this was Potter, and with him, Draco never stuck to his own rules. 

"I'm waiting, Malfoy."

"Because," Draco started, taking a deep breath. Saying this would hurt, but not as much as it would have when he had waited. "If I had waited any longer, I couldn't have left you anymore."

Potter's head snapped up, staring at him with big eyes, before— "You fucking moron!" 

Potter looked like he was about to reach out for Draco, but before he could do so, the portkey took them away.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
